


body coffin

by pillfool



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Consensual Violence, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillfool/pseuds/pillfool
Summary: “You poor thing,” Ten coos, faux sweetness dripping from his voice like honey, and Taeyong wants to wrap himself in his condescending words. “You’re turned on, aren’t you? Don’t you feel pathetic for getting hard when you’re being hurt?”





	body coffin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abeille_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeille_b/gifts).



> **disclaimer:** this fic includes _a lot_ of consensual violence, painplay, namecalling, and blood. it is made clear throughout the fic that taeyong is enjoying himself and the aftercare scene at the end will also ease your nerves. as always, please don't read this if you're triggered by violence/sexual torture/blood, because your comfort is more important than my writing. thanks!
> 
> this is for elle who inspired me to write something that may get me in trouble

“Did you hear me?”

Taeyong looks up as Ten pulls one of his earbuds out, his eyes immediately widening. They’ve been stuck in the house all weekend, a thunderstorm threatening to sweep their car away if they dared to get on the freeway, and Ten gets antsy when he has nothing to do.

“I didn’t,” Taeyong quickly answers, and Ten only stares at him. Taeyong glances down at his phone again, curious as to how long they’ve been stuck inside, but a shove rudely interrupts him.

His phone falls out of his hand as he hits the wall, a pained noise leaving his mouth, and he weakly looks up at Ten. “Do you think you can ignore me like that?” Ten asks, pressing against Taeyong and keeping him trapped between his body and the wall.

Taeyong tries to shake his head but Ten grabs his chin and forces his mouth open. “Don’t lie to me, you fucking brat,” Ten says, shoving two fingers into Taeyong’s mouth and pushing them down his throat until he’s gagging. His stomach lurches when Ten pulls his hand away, but he doesn’t have time to process it before Ten’s knee collides with his groin.

He whimpers as his knees buckle and Ten steps back to watch him fall to the floor. “You’re lucky you have such a pretty face,” Ten says while he pushes the heel of his foot against the front of Taeyong’s pants. Taeyong cries out at the added pressure, pain shooting through his lower body, but he can feel the satisfying heat settling in his stomach. “I should ruin it, shouldn’t I? Maybe seeing that in the mirror will remind you to not be such a stupid whore.”

Taeyong’s moan earns him a swift kick to the thigh. He shudders and tilts his head back to look up at Ten, panting as he tries to keep himself together. “You poor thing,” Ten coos, faux sweetness dripping from his voice like honey, and Taeyong wants to wrap himself in his condescending words. “You’re turned on, aren’t you? Don’t you feel pathetic for getting hard when you’re being hurt?” Ten’s foot rubs over his cock again and Taeyong nods, trying to keep his eyes open while pleasure starts to mix with pain.

“I’ll take you to bed. Come with me, baby,” Ten says, stepping back again. Taeyong breathes out shakily and attempts to stand up, but Ten’s foot pushes against his shoulder and he falls back to the floor with a whine. “Crawl, you dumb bitch,” Ten sneers.

The room feels hot and Taeyong shakes as he shifts to his knees, so turned on that he can barely move. His palms meet the floor and he looks up at Ten, who only stares at him expectantly. “What, do I need to drag you by your hair?” he asks, Taeyong shaking his head. He slowly crawls behind Ten, down the hallway and into their bedroom, his eyes never leaving the carpet.

The sound of the door slamming shut sends excitement shooting through his veins. “Up,” Ten says, and Taeyong obeys, standing with his wrists crossed behind him. Ten grabs a fistful of his hair and ignores his pained sob while he throws him onto the bed.

Taeyong is fully hard and being on his stomach is _torture_ , the urge to rut against the bed making the rest of his brain go fuzzy. He buries his face into a pillow, ashamed of how flustered he is, while Ten rummages through the nightstand drawer. “You have a lot of things in here,” Ten says, an amused tilt to his voice. “You really _are_ a whore, aren’t you?”

Words die in Taeyong’s throat and he lets himself relax into the bed, confident that Ten will take care of his needs. The drawer closes and the mattress dips, Ten’s hand rubbing over Taeyong’s lower back in an instant. “You’re such a sweet little boy,” he says as Taeyong arches back into his touch. “You can take some more pain, right?” He sets something down and moves his hand to Taeyong’s head, carding his fingers through his hair gently.

Taeyong weakly turns to him and Ten smiles when their eyes meet. “Green,” Taeyong mumbles, a quiet whimper following as Ten moves his hands to his waistband. He lifts his hips to help Ten pull his sweatpants down, and then Ten is rubbing over his bare ass, laughing breathily when Taeyong pushes back against his hand.

“Be still,” he says, his order punctuated with a smack to Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong gasps and his fingers tighten around the sheets. A dry finger rubs over his rim and he struggles to keep his hips against the bed, desperate for something inside him. “Good boy,” Ten says, and he leans down to kiss the red spot on Taeyong’s cheek before his hands disappear.

Too many minutes pass before Ten is rubbing something against Taeyong’s hole again, and he breathes out a sigh of relief when he can recognize the shape. “When I turn this on, you _will not_ rut against the bed like a bitch in heat,” Ten says before he slowly pushes the plug into Taeyong. Taeyong groans at the stretch, glad that Ten didn’t completely force it into him without fingering him first, but the soreness is a welcome feeling.

Ten reaches for something else and Taeyong isn’t shocked when he grabs his arm and locks a handcuff around his wrist. The other follows, Taeyong pulling slightly at the cuffs while Ten settles between his legs. They don’t budge. “Is it harder to ignore me like this?” Ten asks, scraping his nails across Taeyong’s inner thigh, and Taeyong fails to steady his breathing before the plug starts to vibrate.

He cries out and presses his forehead into the pillow as he struggles to keep still. Ten will scold him if he tries to get his hands out of the cuffs, so he curls them into fists and digs his nails into his palms instead. The plug is on its lowest setting but it’s still too much and a sob forces its way out of Taeyong when Ten smacks his ass again.

The room fills with desperate noises when Ten starts to properly spank him, bringing his hand down onto each cheek and laughing whenever Taeyong tries to shy away from him. “You do know that you can’t run, right?” he asks, and the plug starts to vibrate more, wetness slowly collecting in Taeyong’s eyes. Ten leans forward to push his face into the pillow and he grins when Taeyong starts to fight the cuffs around his wrists. His muffled scream is music to Ten’s ears. “You’re with me forever, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Taeyong lifts his head and gasps for breath when Ten’s hand leaves. “Does the vibrator feel good?” Ten asks as he turns the vibrations up again, tears finally starting to slide down Taeyong’s cheeks. He shakes his head and sobs while Ten presses his palm against the plug and shoves it deeper into him. “You poor thing. I’ll fuck you instead, will that be better?” He turns the plug off and Taeyong mumbles pleading words while he removes the handcuffs.

He rolls over when Ten leaves the bed and shoves his sweatpants to his ankles, eagerly kicking them off. His hands are coated in red, blood seeping out of the nail-shaped dents in his palm. Taeyong tugs his shirt over his head before Ten returns with a slick hand around his cock. “You got undressed for me like a good whore,” Ten marvels, settling between Taeyong’s legs again.

Taeyong’s face heats up as Ten grabs one of his hands and grins at the blood dripping onto his thigh. Ten always makes fun of him for hurting himself, but he doesn’t say anything this time. “I really want it,” he murmurs, and Ten moves his hand towards his cock.

“Let me watch you,” Ten says, sitting back on his heels and slowly jerking himself off. Taeyong whimpers, _so_ desperate for Ten to just fuck him already, but he obeys and wraps his hand around his cock. The blood makes it slick and he breathes out a moan, tugging rapidly on his cock, thankful for the friction. His cock has been _aching_ ever since Ten first shoved him into the wall.

Ten fails to hold back a pleased groan when he sees how bloody Taeyong is getting. “You filthy slut, you’re covered in your own blood,” he says as Taeyong’s eyes fall shut. He presses his free hand against the plug and Taeyong’s hips jerk in response. “Stop touching, I’m about to fuck you.”

The plug slides out of him and Taeyong silently moves his hands back to the sheets. His chest feels tight and he can already see himself crying again, overwhelmed with the pleasure he’s about to experience. He looks down at Ten, watching him rub the head of his cock over his hole, and then his head is falling back as Ten pushes into him.

Taeyong moans breathily, too euphoric to actually be loud. The stretch would’ve been painful if Ten hadn’t rubbed so much lube over his cock, and the wetness makes an obscene noise when Ten shifts inside him. “Is that good, baby?” Ten asks, tone slightly condescending, but his heavy breathing tells Taeyong that he’s about to lose himself.

“More,” Taeyong forces out. Ten complies, leaning over and pressing his lips to Taeyong’s neck while he starts to properly fuck him. Taeyong falls slack against the bed and his fingers grasp the sheets, a weak attempt at grounding himself while he finally gets what he needs.

Kissing quickly turns into biting and Taeyong whines whenever Ten’s teeth sink into his neck. “You feel so good around my cock,” Ten moans, thrusting harder. The room fills with noise as their hips collide and the bed rocks under them, but Taeyong can only focus on Ten’s harsh breathing in his ear. “You were made to be my fucktoy, baby. I’m gonna keep you forever.”

Taeyong’s heart skips a beat and he briefly remembers how in love he is, but Ten’s cock pushing into his prostate easily distracts him. He can’t keep his eyes open or his mouth shut and Ten uses the latter as a chance to spit onto his tongue. Taeyong swallows gratefully and moans, dizzy with pleasure.

“You’re just _taking_ it, fuck,” Ten says, and his hands move to cup Taeyong’s face. Taeyong moans quietly and opens his eyes, panting by the time Ten stops his thrusts. He doesn’t have the energy to complain but his entire body is screaming. “Are you with me, Yongie? Color?” Ten asks sweetly.

Taeyong hums and smiles softly as his eyes threaten to slip shut. “Green,” he answers, finally closing his eyes again when Ten kisses his forehead. He starts fucking him again, harder now, and Taeyong tilts his head back so Ten’s hands can fit around his neck.

He can feel his orgasm start to build up when Ten cuts off his breathing. Taeyong doesn’t attempt to fight for air, his face turning red and his eyes rolling back. His body jerks whenever Ten’s cock rubs against his prostate and Ten reluctantly eases up on his throat after a few moments. “I’m gonna cum if I keep looking at your pretty face,” he says as Taeyong gasps for air.

One of Ten’s hands falls to his cock and Taeyong cries out when he starts to jerk him off. Everything is suddenly too much and Taeyong hardly notices the tears that start to slip down his cheeks again. Ten’s thrusts send electricity through his body and his chest is about to catch on fire.

Ten stills his hips when Taeyong cums, slowly milking his cock while Taeyong’s entire body twitches and sobs leave his mouth. “That’s it,” Ten murmurs, his voice comforting while Taeyong tries to catch his breath. His chest feels empty now, nothing suffocating him anymore. A hazy feeling makes his head fall back and Ten slowly pulls out of him.

He doesn’t notice when Ten’s orgasm hits him. The feeling of cum landing on his stomach is lost in a different dimension, and Ten isn’t sure if Taeyong knows where he is. “Baby,” he murmurs, falling to the bed next to Taeyong and brushing his hair back. Taeyong’s head tilts up at the sound of his voice. “Oh, baby,” Ten says as he presses into Taeyong’s side and wraps an arm around him. “I’ve got you. Can you open your eyes for me?”

Taeyong sighs contentedly and reaches up to hold onto Ten’s arm. He opens his eyes after a moment, smiling sleepily when he sees Ten. “Good boy,” Ten says, lightly squeezing Taeyong’s bicep. “You’re so good, you know that? You’re my perfect boy.” He kisses Taeyong’s shoulder and Taeyong makes a noise of acknowledgement. He opens his mouth slightly, then closes it again, seemingly unable to talk yet.

They lie in silence for a while as Ten rubs circles into Taeyong’s arm with his thumb. Taeyong turns his head to yawn and then he can finally open his eyes properly, blinking away the last of his haziness. He smiles again when he looks back at Ten. “Hey,” he says, voice small.

“Welcome back,” Ten replies. Taeyong shifts and rolls onto his side, immediately pressing himself flush against Ten’s chest. “You’re feeling alright? What hurts?” Ten asks while he strokes Taeyong’s back.

Taeyong yawns again. “Sore,” he mumbles, and Ten presses a kiss to his head. “Ass, hands, head. In that order.”

Ten grabs one of Taeyong’s hands and looks down at it, rubbing his thumb over the wounds on his palm. They’ve stopped bleeding by now but Taeyong is covered in dried blood, which reminds Ten that they need to take a shower before they fall asleep. “You’re filthy,” he says, Taeyong breathing out a laugh in response.

“I feel it. I want a shower.” Taeyong brings his hand up to Ten’s face and presses his bloody fingers to his cheek, grinning when Ten rolls his eyes. “Good scene,” he murmurs.

Ten turns to kiss Taeyong’s hand. “Good scene,” he repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @lilhekate


End file.
